


+ The Rules in Russian Roulette +

by Princesspudding



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gfriend Umji, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Reader, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Mafia EXO (EXO), Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesspudding/pseuds/Princesspudding
Summary: In modern society, most people live freely to some extent. Humans invented the internet, and most of the human population has access to medicine for illnesses we encounter throughout our lives. However, one thing that hasn’t been changing over the past decades are the numbers of people living in reality based on oppressions and everyday violence.Beak Seunghee is one of those. Her everyday life consists of violence and chaos. Since her mother died in brain cancer six years ago, her life has taken a turn for the worse. Home-cooked meals and warm hugs have been replaced by frequent drug use, shattered bottles of hard liquor that have driven her father into a shell of the man he once was.But what happens when she comes in contact with the quiet, upper-class man, who claims to be the only one to save her?  Will, she take his hand or will she forever be lost in a game of Russian roulette?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-written on the platform Asianfanfics, under my ID name Princess Sunflower. 
> 
> My first language is not English, and therefore I'm very sorry if this fic is not grammatically correct at all times, or if a word is misspelt or wrongly used. If this happens please tell me and I will correct my errors to create a better version of the storyline. 
> 
> All the characters in this novel are fictional and have no life outside this story.

**_Chapter One_ **

Kim Chen.

That was the name they had given him, the name of a murderer, the name of a male whose head was worth twice as much than the life he was currently living. Chen let a triumphant smile paint his lip as he restlessly laid on the bed the organisation had provided for him. He had been held captured for two weeks now, they had tried different methods to get the information out of him, but his tongue was twisted shut. He chuckled and thought about yesterday’s event when some low dogs in the organisation had used the family card to get him to spill information about his crew.

They had not done their homework right and probably only knew that he was associated with the dead rose crew. It happened most of the times Chen got into a sticky situation, the first days they would treat him kindly and hoping he would slip information for the hospitality they were showing. By the fourth day, they would grow tired and eventually they would start threatening his ‘lovely’ family, giving him graphic descriptions about what they would do when they got to them if he didn’t start slipping some information about their rivals. Chen had broken down in a sadistic laugh and provoked them to do it, and he thinks fondly back to the moment when one of the guards pissed himself from the terror.

Idiots. 

If they had done a background check of him, they would know that the only thing that connected him to his family was the monthly allowance to a funeral parlour in Daejeon. They had tragically died in a horrible fire, an outbreak that caused an outrage in the media. In various news outlets, detectives spoke about a staged fire, an arson, acts of terrorism. The tragedy did not stop there, the youngest son of the prime minister survived and had according to various psychologist been so traumatized that he lost his ability to speak. If only they knew that he: the nation's child, were the cold-hearted murderer they all feared. How he had planned the deed to the smallest detail, and he had created the bombs with his own hands on the bathroom floor in the middle of the night.

The press would have loved it, it would have made the history of the century. Chen laughs as he visualises his families faces before him, his abusive father that loved money more than life, and took no notice of whom he would hurt to get them more of it. His loving mother, he had truly loved her, but she was weak. Her biggest flaw was the lies that came out from her red lips and let him down repeatedly. Her weak promises that were always told after he had received a beating but were never kept. She was a true beauty and it was hard to see her go but she was a part of the abuse and the oppression he endured for years until he no longer could bear it.  
  
Chen viewed himself as a superhero, someone who brought good to the world while erasing the bad. He knew however that he was not like that, not for anyone else. The laugh that earlier had erupted from his lungs stopped abruptly with an angry hiss leaving his lips as he sat straight up and ruffled his hair, irritated. “They got nothing on me those fuckers” he muttered darkly while his knuckled snapped against his rough palm. His eyes roamed lazily around the white coloured square sized room. It was not expressive or expensive, the furniture was minimalistic and consisted of the outworn bed he was currently sitting on and the sink in one of the corners, which probably hadn’t been cleaned since suicided number three.  
  
Chen ran his tongue over his upper gum, his thumb stroke over the other as they moved in a circular motion between his knitted fingers as he stared at the small slit in the wall. The door was hidden underneath the white colour, it was nearly impossible to see the line if you had not known about it. He lazily rolled his thumbs when his ears peered up at the familiar sound of the code being pressed, he had already memories the sound of the four-digits combination lock. His head slowly rose as the door was pushed open; a young boy stepped inside the square white room.  
  
“Hello” Chen’s eyes trailed upwards the boy’s body and did not stop until he met two frighten eyes that uneasily stared back at him. He could easily take him out without trying and even if the thought were tempting it was nothing he desired. Chen had seen him seven times before and this would mark their eight interaction. The boy was not directly a looker, his skin was covered in dark blue patches that painted his body like an artist paints his paper. His clothes were far too big on his slim frame and the dark brown nest of hair on his head was unkempt and filthy. “Hey” the boy stuttered, his voice was hoarse almost breathless, as he took a small timid step forward. He was trembling terribly but tried his best to suppress it as he kept his focus on his hands but failed to notice the unevenness of the floor and stumbled forward. His uncoordinated steps made the pair of chopsticks roll of the tray; the youngster’s eyes expanded to the point Chen thought they would pop before bringing them up to meet the elder’s smug smirk. The boy let out a small puff of air and said something in a language that Chen failed to understand. The rolling of his thumbs came to a stop as he watched the boy before him stumble to his knee and fumbled after the chopsticks on the ground. “I’m – so sorry” the boy’s words were slurred by the thickness in his throat, the authentic gaze the male had made him weak to his knees. “Are you going to lay there all day?” Chen questioned and the boy raised his head. The male eyed the teenager who laid on the floor with his lips pressed into a tight line. The boy continued to stare, and Chen slides his eyes over to the bowl with steaming rice in it.  
  
“I’m supposed to fetch the food too?” he questioned as his eye brown quirked upwards with a devious smirk upon his lips and the boy scrambled on his legs, with a frightened look in his dark brown eyes. He picked the food plate up and walked with calculated steps toward Chen and held it out when he was within arms reach. “Are you afraid?” the older male asked before he took a bit of the rice. The boy nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he crossed one arm over the other. “Ah, that’s why they kept you so long, fast on your feet… were you a dancer?” Chen scanned the boy and notice how the boy’s eyes were following the movement of his spoon. The plain rice with the raw vegetables was not directly appetizing, and from the bitter aftertaste, he could tell it was leftovers that had been lying around for a few days. “You never answered my question, are you afraid?” The younger boy lowered his head and struggled his shoulders lightly, “You should be” the Korean male responded, and he swallowed.  
  
“About two minutes from now the building will blow up,” Chen squinted his eyes side over the boy’s guise, he stood frozen at the stop as he stared at Chen. “You weren’t expecting that, were you?”. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something but screamed in surprise and fear when a gunshot was heard from outside the cell. The boy sprinted to the door, his fingertips almost touched the cold metal handle when a hand caught him and pulled him backwards, further into the cell. A sweaty hand pressed over his mouth as he struggled to get away, the older male leaned downwards, his mouth only a few millimetres away from the boy’s ear. His foggy breath created Goosebumps along the other's neck and he stuttered when Chen leaned closer and whispered with his raspy velvet voice, “Boom”.  
  
The boy wouldn’t have caught his words if it weren’t for the explosion that came a few seconds after. Fire. It was all the frail boy could see, red, orange and smoke. His ears were ringing, and it burned. The boy could hear muffled voices as he laid whimpering on the floor. “How about him?” A blurry figure was hovering above him; his eyes were squinted open and teary from the fiery smoke and the paralyzing pain that he was feeling. “Lower your gun Yuta, he is - ” someone else spoke in a somewhat lazy tone, he didn’t catch the last part as his senses became weaker and the blurriness surrounding him finally won. Chen clapped his hands as the smoke cleared and revealed two of his special team members. “Impressing Yuta,” he walked over to the dressed male who held out the jogging bag to him, the foot soldier bowed his head to the over ranking male. Chen grabbed the bag and brought it over to the bed where he dropped it and opened it, taking out his suit. “Ten, get the kid into the van and get to the southern excite and wait there” he cast a lazy look over his shoulder as Ten gave him a curt bow and effortlessly picked up the unconscious boy before he disappeared into the smoke. Without much care to where he was Chen unbuttoned the blue bleached shirt and let if fall of his muscular shoulder and picked up the fresh washed dress shirt from the bag and buttoned it up. It took less than two minutes he was fully dressed in a tailored suit and a cigarette between his thin lips while he held the gun loosely in his hand. “Let’s set things on fire.” He laughed with his cat-like grin upon his lips before he stepped into the smoke and his laugh was mixed with the sound of gunshots ringing in the air.  
  
  
  


**************************************  
  
  
_A building in the southern district Geumcheon-gu has exploded, several witness reports tell of how they heard a loud bang and how the earth shook around 20.00 last night. Today, Geumcheon-gu police have confirmed that an explosion in an industrial area has taken place and that the rescue service is working full time to get the fire under control. The police spokesman cannot confirm or deny the explosion as an accident or arson. We are currently investigation if there is a connection between today's explosion and the explosions that have been found around Seoul -._  
  
  
“What kind of shitty news is this?” A slender girl with a bob cut stomped out from the kitchen entrance and turned off the volume of the old radio that gave a weak sparked filled cough before it went silent. “Relevant news?” a tender voice responded to the louder one and the girl with the bob cut snorted. “As if, this is a music channel, if I wanted to listen to the news I would just have listened to another radio station! And they dared to give this meaningless piece of information in the middle of my song!!” She exclaimed loudly and pressed her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face, clearly irritated that they had interrupted the song on the radio. “And do you know how hard it was to get the station to play Queen wasabii’s song on their station, to begin with?!” the younger girl shook her head softly, her ponytail swaying slowly along with her head motion.  
  
She leaned against the desk and continued to concentrate on the crossword she had been working on for the last forty minutes, she scratched her head with the pencil in her hand as her tongue peeked out from between her lips. “Do you know which word that is synonymous with rare on eight letters?” the pen drummed softly against the paper as she thought harder. “It should be 'unusual', the word you are looking for?” the deep voice and rich smell of smoke infiltrated her nose makes her look up . “oh.., thank you, I have been thinking about this for a while now” she brings up the pen to her head and scratch her neck with the end of it as she flushed red from the embarrassment but nerveless gives him a soft smile which he doesn’t replay.  
  
She peers up at him and for a moment she forgets that she is supposed to take his order, with ruffled coal-black hair and features as sharp as the night she forgets her ability to breath and ends up gasping for air like a fish on dry land. Cheeks burning red she takes a tentative step backwards and makes an awkward hand gesture to the menu board above her head. “Have you decided what you would want to order?” she asks, eyes never meeting his and she misses the mysterious smile that plays on his lips as his eyes scan the menu.  
  
“One americano” he let his eyes rest on her shorter figure, her dark brown hair is in a tight ponytail and the pastel pink t-shirt with a small plant emoji right above her right breast pocket makes her look soft. “Are you eating here or taking it with you?” she asks as she begins with his order. “I’m taking it with me” he replays as he turns around to watch the cramped area, it was mostly students that occupied the tables but among them were a few couples that mostly stuck to the window seats in the front of the store. “Here you go,” the soft-spoken girl behind the bar was done with his order and he turned around to grab his drink. “Have a nice day mister” she gave him a tentative smile and he gave her a curt nod of his head before his dress shoes carried him out in the rain. He only waited a few seconds before a midnight blue Ferrari pulls over and Yuta steps out. He had an umbrella in his hand and unfolds it when he is only a few steps away.  
  
“Mr Kim wants you back at the headquarters captain.” He informs his leader as he follows him to the car. “We don’t want to be late to that Yuta” he slides into the car and look out from the window at the café, a lot of people has been walking up to the window to get a view of the expensive car and he lets a smile grace his lips when he catches the waitress wide eye’s, she looks cute he thinks. Before stepping on the gas pedal and speeding off.  
  
“Oh, who was the handsome stranger?" the girl behind the front desk turns around stunned, cheek flushed in a dark shade as her co-worker Yewon slides up to the counter beside her. She leans raise her right eyebrow as she turned to her friend who stood silently beside her. "Is he a regular?" Seunghee shakes her head and Umji's face contrast into a weird grimace, "You should have notified me! It's not often we get celebrate-looking customers!" she leans dramatically over the counter but Seunghee bearly notice her antics as her eyes are stuck on the door the handsome male just exited. 

"But you must have done some amazing coffee, cause we both know that it wasn't you conversations skills that got tipped" and with that, she snaps out from her trance-like states and eyes the tipping jar that stands neatly beside the register. "oh" the jar is nearly filled to the brim with the thick bundle of won that is tucked inside the coin filled can. "Whatever you did, I hope you do it more often!" Umji slides the jar over with a gleeful tone and picks up the bundle. "Even if he liked the coffee, don't you think that is a bit over-tipping?" Seunghee shifts her weight from one heel to the other as she eyes the banknotes with significantly less enthusiasm. 

"Does it makes you uncomfortable that someone is appreciating your work silly?" 

“Why are you insulting my waitress Umji?” a husky voice speaks from behind the two girls and Umji looks like she is about to jump out of her skin before her expression shifts to a deep scowl. “Yah! Kim Namjoon, did I not tell you to not scare the shit out of me?” she pointed accusingly at the boy as she presses the banknotes back into the jar. "I wasn't even insulting her! You only hear what you want to hear old man" Namjoon looks slightly offended at the nickname before replaying with a witty comment on his own. A light-hearted giggle slips past Seunghee's lips as she watches the store owner and her co-worker argue and she let out an airy breath before she turns her attention away from them and turns her focus to the crossword on the desk. 

“How are you Seunghee-ah?” A much softer voice filled her ears and Seunghee looks up to meet two honey brown eyes, “oh, Jimin” her cheeks flushed once more and she vaguely wondered if this would become a permanent look on her, she hoped not. “You are stuttering honey, I’m making you nervous?” he leaned forward and Seunghee gives him a private smile before shaking her head in denial. "Of course not, I just didn't see you with Namjoon-nim. Did you just get here Jimin-nim?"

"Eyy, what have I told you about the honorifics? Just drop them okay, I'm only two years older than you!" the pout on his strawberry coloured lips make her shy and Jimin catches it directly. "How lovely you look with cheeks as pink as the raspberries" and Hosoek behind him snorts loudly. “Don’t bully her Jimin-ah, you know she has no defence for your charm, don’t you darling?” an arm slung around Jimin's broad shoulders and Hoseok leans against the counter with a playful smile on his lips as he gives the younger male knowing look.

“Oh, you are here too?” Seunghee looked at the two boys as she let her eyes drift inside the café as if they are searching for someone. “Taehyun isn’t here darling, he stayed home with Jungkook, Yoongi and Seokjin Hyung. We were only passing by when Namjoon here remembered that he wanted an iced latte” he gestures with his head to the taller male beside him that is still arguing with Umji about something Seunghee can’t understand. “oh, would you like anything then?” she asked as she began to prepare the drink and while Jimin shakes his head softly, Hoseok places an order. Jimin follows her every move as she carefully prepares the drinks for his friends with a soft smile. “Stop smiling” Hoseok whisper as he lightly pushed his elbow into Jimin’s side. “Did you say something?” Seunghee looks up from the coffee machine that is grounding the beans and Hoseok shakes his head with a smile. “Nothing darling” and winks. Seunghee doesn’t question it and goes back to making the drinks.

She knows that it is not worth asking questions that require a complicated answer. She had asked those questions before and were, in the end, the only one hurting from the answer. She stirs drinks one final time before placing them on the desk. “See you around Seunghee,” Hoseoks winks while he slides over one of the drinks to Jimin who gives her a private smile. “Umji” he nods to the other girl before he slung an arm around Namjoon’s shoulder and presses the drink into his hand. Yewon waves enthusiastically to the boys until they are out of sight, before exhaling deeply.

“Are you okay?” Seunghee looks back at her friend as she sweeps a dishcloth over the desk. “Do you ever think he will notice me Seungie?” she stares out into the café, most of their customers had left for the day and the few who were still inside was fully transfixed on their studies. Sometimes Seunghee wonders how it feels to be so focused on something that you forget about the world around you. “I think he is a fool if he doesn’t notice you” she gives Umji a private smile and the girl cup her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. “Why couldn’t I have fallen in love with you Seungie? You are just too cute!” she squeals, and the said girl takes a step back in surprise of the volume and gently shrugs before replying “There is already someone occupying that heart of yours”.

Umji stays silent as she eyes the tipping jar once more, "You know, there is something that would make my heart less depressed." It is now Sunghee who stops and raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Perhaps we could use the money to hit the club? You know how much I love dancing and it would be a perfect opportunity to just be the young carefree adults we are!" 

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay home and perhaps order some food instead?" Seunghee's voice holds a lot less volume than Umji's and the younger girl's eyes soften as she watches the older female. "Can't we just go out this time? We spent the last outgoing at home darling" her tone is soft as she searches for the older girl's light brown eyes. Seunghee rolls her lower lip between her teeth as she reminds herself that she can't be too strongwilled and she has to respect the other wishes even if she doesn't agree. "Yeah, of course, Friday?" she suggests with a tight smile and Umji squeals in happiness before she vanishing into the kitchen once again with a happy melody flowing from her lips and Seunghee wishes she could share the excitement with her. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 27/8

# Chapter two

The weakened had finally arrived, it had been a stressful week with long and draining shift. Seunghee put her key in the dark coloured front door and twisted it, a soft click was heard and with a forceful grip, she swung the heavy door opened. ‘Dad?’ she called out into the dark apartment as she kicked off her drenched sneakers and hung up her dripping jacket on the dilapidated hat shelf. She called out for her father once more as she ventured into the small kitchen. She glanced around quickly, day-old bottles stood on the kitchen counter in a line and she raised her eyebrow at the sight before she let her eyes travel over to the small table underneath the window and saw two empty glasses and a half-filled bottle of whisky. A deep breath left her lips as she turned around to search for her father.

By the time she came back into the kitchen, the entire apartment was lit to chase the shadows away. Tapping on her phone, she sent yet another messenger asking where her dad was and if he had eaten today. She had tried calling but went directly to his voicemail. Seunghee just shook her head, hoping that her father would replay back quickly, hopefully still almost sober and in a light mood. She rolled up her sleeves and dropped the empty glasses and forgotten dishes from her father’s room into the sink. With the warm water around her cold fingers and the sweet smell of apple from the dish soap, she momentary forgot about where she was and let her thoughts be occupied of happier moments. Back to a time when warmth flooded between the walls of their home when pictures still hung on the wall and the sunlight teasingly slipped past the now-closed blinds. To a time when a soft and gentle body would greet her when she came home from an exhausting day at school, the same body would lend her ears when the young middle-school student would talk about everything that would have happened that day. The body would laugh at her stories and encourage her to continue, as she skilfully prepared a meal for her family. Her dad came home when the stew was almost ready and the wonderful scent spices of garlic, Korean chilli pepper, ginger and sesame seed filled the apartment. His laugh would break the peaceful conversation between a mother and a daughter as he sat down at the dining table ready to eat whatever his wife would have made. His rough voice would speak loudly and with such warmth that was hard to find as he gave compliment after compliment.

The electronic ringtone abruptly broke the silence and Seunghee quickly rinsed the left dishes before half-heartedly wiping her wet hands against her pants. “Hello” her meek voice echoed on the line, the sound of shuffling sheets was heard, “Hello?” she repeated just as meekly a few seconds passed before a loud curse was heard somewhere in the distance on the other line. ‘Seunghee, hi!’ the electric spark on the other line drowned in Umji’s excited tone.

‘Are you free? No-, that wasn’t the question I was supposed to ask! I meet Taehyung and Mr. dream guy, a.k.a Namjoon Oppa today. And! They are going to this house party; well I think it was a house party not really sure couldn’t concentrate when Mr. dreamy just stood there in his glory all dressed up! But yeah, anyhow they were going there tonight and asked if we wanted to tag along! and I told them hell yeah! Well not hell yeah, but the equivalent of hell yeah but in a more dramatic girlish manner’ Umji giggled.

‘Uhm, that sounds fun’ Seunghee tapped her foot against the cracked floorboards as she listened on the rambling girl on the other line, ‘-yeah, and I was thinking about red, or maybe ocean blue for the dress, it would look really good on you. And you have to wear heels tonight! Your sandals aren’t fit for this crowd and try to find a whole dress or something with minor holes in it. I have to go, mom wants something, but I will call you later or rather just come over when you are ready to’

Seunghee stood quiet in the empty kitchen, her phone still pressed into her ear as she tried to comprehend what Umji just had told her. A house party meant that she would be forced to talk to people, people who she most likely wouldn’t recognize or have heard of, and if Taehyung and Namjoon had invited Umji to tag along that wouldn’t necessarily mean that she was invited. She gripped the kitchen counter tightly while her mind was running wild. What if they didn’t want her there, what if they just wanted Umji and she was unwelcomed?

Her more rational side brushed away her panicked thoughts with a more logical thought process. _If they wouldn’t want you there, they wouldn’t have invited Umji since they already knew the two of you were going out together. You told them this week._

The tight knot in her chest didn’t loosen up as she dragged her shaken body into the tiny bathroom down the hallway. The cold water washed over her; an almost soundless curse was muttered into the wet bathroom. It did not take long before she stepped out, trembling underneath her washed-out bathrobe. She brushed her teeth in front of the mirror and took in her appearance. The girl who looked back at her in the mirror wore a heavy frown that made her look much older than her age, and those tired brown eyes were sadder than any blue eyes she ever saw. She didn’t spend to much time watching her reflection, quickly rising her mouth and switched the light off as the bathroom door closed behind her.

Seunghee opened her bedroom door, it was dark inside the blinds that were the only ones opened in the apartment wasn’t letting in any light as the sun had gone down for the day. The old ceiling light flickered to life as she ventured inside the tidy room. Her wardrobe door was ajar, it hadn’t been closed for years and the small vanity desk that stood pushed against the wall held very few beauty products. A deep sigh left her lungs as she let the bathrobe fall from her shoulder and with a light hump it hit the floor.

A soft playlist was being to play and she slowly let her hips follow the rhythm of the song. A melancholy voice echoed out through the telephone speaker; the singer sung of unrequited love and the earth swallowing him whole as he walked on undiscovered paths to freedom. Her timid voice created harmony to his much rougher voice as her fingertips stroked over the dresses that hung in a row; anonymously black with a few lighter shades breaking up the row in an interesting oddly organized pattern. Nothing was red as Umji had suggested for the evening, it was a colour she avoided to scared to stand out in a crowd. A short midnight blue dress hung in the farthest corner, doing its best not to be seen. Seunghee let her fingers dance over the silky material as she looked at the dress, trying to remember when and where she had worn the piece, it looked almost new. She vaguely recognised it as the dress she had worn on her high school graduation, it was a dress she had worn very occasionally that was for sure.

She moved to the vanity table; the dress hugged her body tightly making it appear rather sexy for her taste. A genius but shy smile danced on her tinted lips as she posed in front of the mirror, hands running up and down over the material. ‘You look…. dazzling Seunghee’ her reflection smiled back as she turned around to get a better view from all the angles. Her body sunk in the chair and she began to brush out her tangled hair, not knowing what to do with it she put it a loose bum. She curled her long lashes and gave them a light layer of mascara, her lips were tinted in a strawberry gloss, she was ready to go and the smile on her lips had broken out to a grin.

Her heels that she had dug out of the closet adorned her feet as she locked the front door behind her, the little black envelope bag hanging over the long autumn coat that reached down to her ankles. The smile never left as she made her way down to the subway, while the melancholy singer sang another ballad

‘Wow, you look smoking hot’ Umji stood in the doorway a silly grin on her bright red lips as she took her best friend in. ‘Where did you find the dress? it looks really good on you hun’ she stepped aside so that Seunghee could escape the cold night and step inside the warm and inviting home. ‘Oh thanks, it was tucked away in my wardrobe, ’ Seunghee smiles slightly and Umji took the silky material between her fingertips and gave her a private smile, ‘you should wear this more often, it suits you’

Seunghee flushes, hands fumbling as her fingers grips the bottom tightly, ‘yeah, thanks’ her eyes room around her surroundings before coming back to Umji, ‘You look good too, the red really amplifies the brown in your eyes’

‘eyy, you should so cheesy’ Umji chuckles and walked into the kitchen, ‘do you want something to drink? I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like showing up sober at all’ she takes out two glasses from the pink kitchen cabinets before filling them up with cider. ‘Here’

The glass is re-poured a few times as the girls sit in Umji’s blue-painted room, a soft pop track is playing in the background while the younger girl curls the last strands of her ash-brown hair. Seunghee is sitting on the fluffy white mat, fingers drumming on the material along with the music. ‘Do you think Taehyung will be there?’ She stared out in the room, Umji put down the curling iron and brought up the crystal glass to her plump lips. ‘Well if he is he won’t be able to take his eyes off you or keep his hands to himself’ she grinned at the older who let out a deep sigh.

‘I wish I had a bit of your confident Umji-ah’ she said giving her a small private smile back. ‘You know what they say, fake it to you make it’ Seunghee nodded and finished her drink. ‘We should get going before we miss everything’ Umji stated and swept the last of the glass.

Seunghee didn’t know what to expect when they stepped out of the taxi. Over the years, the girls had been to several home parties with the boys. Everything from shabby student corridors that childhood friends of the boys stayed in, other times in cramped spaces where the owners barely escaped themselves. The mansion in front of them thou were something entirely different. Loud music blasted out from the yard in the otherwise quiet and upscaled neighbourhood of Seoul. Shadow figures moved inside the window as the light from the spotlight blinked frantically.

‘This is amazing’ Umji could barely contain her excitement as she dragged the more reserved Seunghee along the small stone pathway that led up to a massive wooden door. The younger was bouncing in her steps while the older nervously glanced around. There was a group of people standing in the gardens remote area, the smoke from the cigarette that was held between lips and fingers made them seem mysterious. A boy made contact with her as she had let her eyes rest for a second too long at the group, the eyes glowed in the cigarette smoke, a smirk tugged his lips and Seunghee let out a shaky breath and pressed her body closer to Umji. The younger girl smiled wider as she stepped inside the house, on a mission to find something to drink and then find the guys.

The hallway was filled with mingling bodies, loud noises could be heard from everywhere some happy and filled with drunken excitement while others sounded bluer, sad lingering around the edges. Umji pushed herself forwards with a loud laugh echoing in her steps. Greeting strangers as if they were long lost friends while Seunghee gave small uncomfortable smiles, to sober to feel relaxed in a place so crowded with people.

‘Eyy! Jungkook, Jimin Oppa’ Seunghee could barely Umji’s voice over the loud music, so when two boys turned their heads to her, she was utterly amazed that they could hear anything. Jimin turned to Jungkook and said something she could not make out. The slightly shorter boy disappeared into the sea of people as the girls caught up to him. ‘You look good girl, give me a swirl’ Jungkook stood leaning against the Livingroom wall, a red cup in his hand as the other was tucked in his tight black jeans. The flannel he wore on top of a regular white shirt made him seem casually dressed up and Seunghee looked down at her clothes and felt suddenly far too dressed up for the party. Umji giggled as she swirled around, her soft curls followed her movements and she looked stunning. Jungkook gave her a bright private smile, ‘you look fucking amazing Um’ she twirled her hair around her finger and gave him a sly smile, ‘when don’t I look amazing?’ he raised his glass to that and took a clunk, ‘by the way have you seen Namjoon?’ she asked as she went up on her toes to see over the crowd of people that surrounded them, ‘yeah, I think he is near the bar talking with Minseok Hyung’.

‘Is Minseok Oppa here?’ she sounded surprised as she stared at Jungkook with wide eyes, ‘I didn’t think he would come out tonight, this doesn’t seem to be his type of party’. Jungkook shrugged his shoulders with a slight twist of his lips, ‘I think he wanted to pussy tonight’ the statement was so blunt that Seunghee coughed on air and both Umji and Jungkook looked at her. ‘oh, I didn’t see you there Seungheee’ Jungkook chuckled and the girl flushed, her cheeks burning red. ‘Don’t say stuff like that in front of her, she is basically a virgin for Christ sake’ Umji slapped Jungkook’s arm and the shorter girl went a shade darker as the guy let out a deep laugh. ‘Well I will go looking for Namjoon, try not too embarrassing my baby anymore’ the youngest of the three said and Seunghee reached out to grip her arm but fingers just barely missing her and her arm hung awkwardly in the air.

She swallowed air as her arm came to wrap itself around her slightly trembling body. ‘You look nice Seunghee. Sorry for that earlier, I didn’t see you and it slipped my mind that you….’ Seunghee flushes even more, unsure how to deal with the situation. ‘ahh, don’t - don’t think about it, you look nice tonight’ she smiled uncertainly and Jungkook offered her a small smile on his own.

‘Kook! Where did Umji go? Oh hi there Seunghee, you look like a blast tonight’ Jimin held two red cups over his head as she tried to walk around people without spilling out the drinks he got. ‘She went searching after Joonie Hyung’ Jimin nodded his head thoughtfully before he turned to the slightly misplaced girl who’s eyes searched for something or someone in the sea of people. ‘Here take this’ he trusted the red cup into her hands, and she looked at him questionably. ‘You look like you need a drink darling, try to let loose, don’t go looking so tense’ he gave her a warm smile and raised his glass in the air, giving her an invite to take a sip as he tilted the brim of the cup against his plump lips and took a big chunk of the liquor inside the cup. Jungkook looked at the only girl in the company and then at Jimin when the girl hesitantly brought the cup to her face and took a large clunk as well. Jimin and Junkook were wheezing when her face expression contorted into a disgusting grimace, her hand patting her chest as she tried to suppress her coughing.

‘You should have seen your face darling!’ Jungkook was leaning over his knees as Jimin open-heartily chuckled at her reaction, ‘What on earth did you out in this? I taste like pure vodka’ she said between coughs. ‘Well, its technically pure vodka with a tiny bit of lemon juice’ Jimin said and took another sip of his drink. ‘Are you trying to get me drunk Oppa?’ she questions, wide eyes going between Jimin and the red cup in her hand.

‘I can always try can I?’ smirk dances over his lips and Seunghee flushes red and takes another sip of her drink, only to end up in another grimace that has the boys tumbling over. ‘Let us find a better place to talk at, I can barely hear my voice over this music’ Jimin says over the music and put his arm around Seunghee’s waist, she is defiantly tipsy broader line drunk as the two older guys guide her into the kitchen area. It’s might be the biggest kitchen Seunghee has ever stepped her foot in and she stops in the doorway, letting her eyes roam around the room. The modern and rich interior made it seem like the kitchen had recently been added to the building as it doesn’t seem to fit into the architectural style of neither the hallway nor living room. She feels slightly unstable on her feet as she takes her time to let her eyes roam around the space, it must be nearly as big as her whole apartment.

‘You look drunk Seungie’ her voice is enough to break the older girl from her daze, she sees her leaning over a white kitchen counter a champagne flute in her hand and a tipsy look in her eyes. Seunghee gives her a silly smile, one that she would be embarrassed to show as it exploits her flaws. Someone coos at her and she clutches her envelope bag tightly as she shuffles over to Umji, pressing herself into the taller girl’s frame.

‘You look, cute honey, what’s you name’ his voice is a low and smoky, Seunghee briefly lifts her glace to the man on the other side of the counter and for a second she wonders how she could have missed him. His tawny shaded hair is half styled and the white bottom up shirt must be tailormade, he looks stunning and Seunghee doesn’t know what to do. ‘This is Seunghee’ Umji slides around the smaller one and squishes her tightly, Seunghee breaks her stare, red flaming hot at she shy look up to her best friend who saved her for yet another embarrassing encounter.

‘I thought I asked the little girl, not you Umji? Or are you speaking for her?’ the mysterious man on the other side of the counter raises a perfect brown, aura oozing of dominant and Seunghee feel herself pressing closer to Umji who doesn’t seem affected at all.

‘Matter of fact Minseok Oppa, I do often speak for her when she is too shy to do so, isn’t that right darling’ Seunghee nods, the alcohol in her system is making her feel fizzy inside and she wishes that they could go home soon. Lay in bed just the two of them, talking about everything and nothing as Umji drags her fingers through her hair, but the intensive eyes of the male on the other side of the counter are intriguing and his name rolls softly off her lips, just to get a taste of it without the knowledge that he is listening.


End file.
